Bring me Light
by Andreine5
Summary: Kouiji falls sick because of the dark Knights, can his friends save him before it's to late. Thinking about making it a Kouzumi tell me
1. The break away

**The sacrifice of the Light **

They were all walking very happy and playful. Suddenly an earthquake happens.

**Takuya: **Try to stay together, not separate.

**JP: **Hold on to each other

But unfortunately, Kouji, Zoe, Patamon, Neymon, Bokomon failed to cling to. They stop on a strange world.

**Kouji: **Is everyone okay?

**Zoe: **Yes, I think. Bokomon are you okay?

**Bokomon: **We are, thanks for asking

**Kouji: **Bokomon, the book says nothing about this ...huh..area?

**Bokomon: **It says here that this is the zone of light, the most prestigious and powerful.

**Zoe: **That explains all this light here

Kouji suddenly drops, and feels a terrible away Kouichi also feels.

**Zoe:** Are you okay?

**Kouji: **Yes

**Zoe: **But what happened?

**Kouji: **I do not know why but I felt a sharp pain in heart

**Bokomon: **I think I know why .

Why? - And they all asked

**Bokomon: **This is the zone of light and anything that happens within it, the Spirit Legendary of Light feels.

**Zoe: **in this case, Kouji.

**Kouji: **But I'm fine, do not worry

**Neymon: **You have to be okay to save us.

Kouji was becoming weaker.

**Zoe: **Bokomon, there is nothing we can do for him?

**Bokomon: **Only if we stop what is hurting this area.

**Zoe: **But I wonder what is causing so much harm?

**Patamon: **The Warriors of Lucemon are destroying the Light

**Zoe: **I shall fight against them.

**Kouji: **No, they are very strong, you can not stand.

**Zoe: ** It's a risk I have to take for the team and "especially for you"

**Kouji: **Wha ...

**Zoe: **Also, if they do not stop you will suffer

**Kouji: **But I'll help you

And when the Warriors of Lucemon arrived, Zoe was already waiting for them. Kouji went to a house with they're friends, to stay safe. But could not stand seeing Zoe suffer.

Kursayramon made Zoe returned to her human form. But when she launched a last punch Kouji, already transformed, stood in front of Zoe, but he was so weak he could not stand and his FractalCode appeared. Kursayramon was ready to scan his data.

**Patamon: **No. Go out of there, it's too dangerous.

**Zoe: **No, leave him in peace, "Kouji"

**Kouji: **I'm sorry, I have no strength left

In his fury, Patamon digivolved to Angeomon and saved all by taking them away

**Bokomon: **Thank you, baby, you saved our lives.

**Zoe: **But wait, we are saved, but he remains unconscious

**Bokomon: **This is because maybe is area has been destroyed

**Zoe: **But how do we stop the fever from him?

**Neymon: **In the hospital of digimon are appropriate remedies for this

**Bokomon: I **Do not know how you managed to say something useful.

Neymon: My mother works there

**Zoe: **I go there. Bokomon and Neymon, you come with me. Patamon you get to take account of Kouji, we won't be late. Anything communicate through his ditector and I will come quickly.

Ah! I forgot to say that during the battle Kouichi felt everything his brother felt.

But back to Zoe. She made The necessary medicines and was coming back.

When she got back, what was her surprise. Kouji was not there. The house was all messed up and Patamon was arrested.

**Zoe: **My God, who did this? Where is Kouji

Patamon said after the Zoe untie him

**Patamon: **I only know that it was the Warriors of Lucemon. I tried to digivolve but they were faster

**Zoe: **And now what do I do ... How to save him?

And stayed that way.

Do not miss the next story of digimon. How to save Kouji? How will they be reunited?

Hope you liked it, send news of what you thinkAnd if you have a idea for a history you can tell that I will write in English or Portuguese your choice


	2. Kouji finds Lucemon

**The reunion of The Light with Lucemon **

* * *

_**In the previous chapter we saw that our heroes parted. Kouji, Zoe, Bokomon, Patamon and Neymon were in one place and the rest of the group in another. The area of light was been destroyed so Kouji suffered enough and still ended up being kidnapped with fever. **_

* * *

Zoe was crying because of the kidnapping of her friend Kouji (the one she loves the most), when she heard the voice of Takuya's dictator

.

.

**Zoe: **Takuya, it's you? I can not believe. Where are you?

**Takuya: **I personally don't know. Tell us where you are and we will go there.

.

.

After the explanation of Zoe, they reunited. .. **Takuya:** But where is Kouji?

.

.

**Zoe: **I wish I could tell you something. Zoe tells what happened and then adds

**Zoe: **Kouichi, I regret very much what happened to Kouji, the fault is all mine, I had to stay with him and not leave.

**Kouichi: **That explains why I was suffering. I just felt what he felt

.

.

Meanwhile... Kouji was taken to Lucemon

.

.

**Lucemon: **Boy, you came visit me! Ah ah aha

**Kouji: **Nope, I asked for a ride to come to destroy you

**Lucemon:** Your sense of humor and your calm on a situation like this always impressed me

**Kouji: I have **no reason to be afraid of you

**Lucemon: **I must tell you that I have always admired your character

**Kouji: **And I never admired you

**Lucemon: **Enough! Now let me tell you why I brought you here

**Kouji: **Why, I'm nothing without my friends

**Lucemon: **I explain to you. Do you remember being in the zone of light? Well, my warriors have destroyed all that area and found the data

**Kouji: **That's why I'm this way, right

**Lucemon: **You are so smart, I admire the fact that you have not discovered

**Kouji: **What?

**Lucemon: **Once the data was not there, the only thing missing is you

**Kouji: **This means that the data of the light is me

**Lucemon: **Exactly

**Kouji: **It can not be

**Lucemon: **You got lucky

**Kouji: **Luck. You call this lucky?

**Lucemon: **Luck because I can not get the data from my on hands, but I'll take for my methods

.

.

At this moment Lucemon launched a power that turned on the machine where he was arrested Kouji. The intent of this machine was to take all the powers that Kouji had until Lucemon were able to get the data into his own hands. It would take several hours to complete the transfer of powers from Kouji to him

Kouichi as always had the feeling that Kouji was in danger. And this time it was not just him. This time instead because Patamon also felt (because before been taken by the warriors Kouji gave his ditector to Patamon.

.

.

**Patamon:** I had forgotten that

**Bokomon:** Of course, as I forgot it.

**Takuya: **You forget what? Tells us

**Bokomon: **How Kouji is not with his dictator, it transmits sensations to those who are with him

**JP: **Wait a minute. You mean it depends on the situations where he is?

**Bokomon: **Exactly

**Zoe: **In this case, he must have suffered a terrible thing for both of you have this feeling

**Kouichi: **We have to save him

**Takuya: **You're right. His dictator can led us to the lair of Lucemon or where Kouji is

**Neymon: **But how does Kouichi also feel that?

**Bokomon: Actually, you did a good question**

**Tommy: **You are getting smart Neymon

**Takuya: **Dried up class: from stupidity to intelligence

**Bokomon: **I can answer or not ?

**Zoe: **Is it because they are brothers

**Bokomon: **Can also be. But the other reason is because they are Light and Darkness; one feels what the other feels

**Kouichi: **OK, end of the conversation. The ditactor is pointing to that direction. Let's go there

.

.

And they will try to save Kouji. Stay tuned because it will begin to heat up the battle


End file.
